


A Simple Night in With You

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, fluff no plot, seriously. just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: Alex was tired. His three o'clock meeting ran until almost seven, and he hadn’t been able to check his phone until the meeting was over. So lo and behold, four hours later, he had four missed calls from Lafayette, three from John, and texts on both the group chat and from their individual contacts.





	A Simple Night in With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Would_Be_Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/gifts).



Alex was tired. His three o'clock meeting ran until almost seven, and he hadn’t been able to check his phone until the meeting was over. So lo and behold, four hours later, he had four missed calls from Lafayette, three from John, and texts on both the group chat and from their individual contacts.

Alex ducked into his office, rumbling around to gather all of his stuff as quickly as he could. He hit Lafayette’s contact, calling him back.

“Mon chou, is everything alright?” Lafayette asked, not even leaving time for a greeting. 

“I’m fine, sorry for worrying you.” Alex said, unplugging his laptop and putting it into his messenger bag. “The meeting ran really late. Turns out the layout for the latest issue needed to be restructured or some other bullshit that got far too drawn out.”

“I’m sorry that you got stuck that late.” Lafayette sighed, “I called Angelica after you didn’t answer, but I got her secretary.”

“Ang was in the meeting, Sorry it wasn’t any help.” Alex grumbled, checking that he had all of his things. “I should be home in a hour at latest. I just missed the 7:02 train, but I should be able to get the next one.”

“Oh mon chou, why not get a cab?” Lafayette asked, “It’ll be faster, and-”

“I’d rather just take the train.” Alex sighed. “ By the time I wait for a cab and go through all the traffic it won’t be much faster than taking the train.”

“Do you want us to meet you at the station?” Lafayette offered.

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Alex admitted, exiting his office, locking the door. “I’ll message when on the train.”

“Alright, see you soon my darling.” Lafayette said, Alex hearing John talking to Lafayette in the background. “Oh, one moment, John wants to talk to you for a moment.”

“Sounds good.” Alex said, waiting for the elevator to the lobby. 

“Hey Alex.” John said gently. “Sorry you got stuck for so long. Do you want anything specific for dinner?”

“Whatever you feel like making dear.” Alex admitted. “I’m on my way home, so see you soon?”

“See you soon.” John said sweetly. The call ended, and Alex started his trip home.

 

A while later, Alex exited the train station by the apartment. By the time both his feet were on the sidewalk, he had his arms full of John Laurens. 

“Someone knows how to tackle a guy.” Alex groaned playfully, Lafayette coming up and wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist.

“Someone is in need of some quiet time with the boyfriends.” Lafayette indicated, John clinging to Alex like a koala.

“You try and work from home all day with artist's block.” John groaned.

“So a quiet night in is what the doctor ordered.” Alex pointed out. “Come on, let’s get home.” John relented from his hug, taking Alex’s hand instead. Lafayette took Alex’s other hand in his, Alex humming contentedly.

The three made their way home, checking in with each others days. While Alex had been stuck in meeting city, John had been working from home, his current client and project feeling like pulling teeth. On the other hand, Lafayette had been out at his latest job, the coffee roastery and bike shop one of the more odd jobs the frenchman had taken in recent memory. But he had dealt with enough nasty customers that a quiet night with his boyfriends was in order.

When the three made their way into the apartment, Alex’s stomach was rumbling, and the smell that wafted out of the kitchen was only adding to the problem. “Whatever that is smells amazing.” Alex all but moaned, John chuckling softly.

“I thought a rough day called for homemade mac and cheese.” John grinned. “And not the crazy artisan kind that Jefferson boasts about.”

“Don’t tempt him to make a post about it, mon petite.” Lafayette joked, Alex seriously considering it for a moment.

John escaped to the kitchen, bustling about and pulling the pan of mac and cheese out of the oven while Alex changed out of his work clothes. By the time Alex emerged again, three plates heaped with the cheesy pasta and a side of broccoli were lined up on the counter. Alex held himself back from glaring at the offending vegetable, knowing that it was with good intention, but honestly hoping to get away with just junk food for dinner.

“Dinner’s up.” John called, Lafayette bustling around in the kitchen behind him. “Alex, what do you want to drink?”

“I’ll take one of the micro brews.” Alex decided, grabbing his plate. “Living room or table?”

“Living room!” Lafayette decided, “Today calls for bad tv, junk food, and cuddling. Hopefully in that order, but who knows at this point.” Alex chuckled, eyeing the bowl of whatever Lafayette was mixing.

“Cookies for later?” Alex asked.

“Warm chocolate cookies can only improve things, non?” Lafayette grinned, lightly bumping Alex with his hip to keep him from stealing the dough. “I’ll be out in a moment, just going to put this on a tray and I’ll be right out.”

“I’ll take your plate with me then.” Alex said, picking up a second plate while John grabbed drinks out of the fridge. Alex left the kitchen, placing both plates on the coffee table, looking for the remotes to set up the tv. He got everything started, pulled up whatever show they had watched last. Alex flopped down onto the couch, going to grab his plate. He paused for a moment, before holding his plate next to Lafayette’s, depositing half of the broccoli on top of the pile that was already there.

“I saw that.” John said cheekily, Alex turning in surprise, not hearing him come over. John offered Alex his beer, John balancing his own plate on top of his mug. John rounded the couch, lifting his own plate and depositing part of the broccoli onto Lafayette’s plate as well. The two chuckled, hearing Lafayette slam closed the oven door.

“What are you two giggling about?” Lafayette asked, coming to sit on Alex’s other side.

“Morgan and Penelope’s interactions.” John said out of nowhere. “Very hilarious.”

“So that’s where you get baby girl from.” Alex sassed, taking a bite of his mac and cheese. Lafayette rolled his eyes, going to grab his own plate from the table, thinking nothing of the mountain of broccoli. Alex and John chuckled again, Lafayette giving them a questioning look.

“Pardon, what joke am I not a part of?” Lafayette asked, spearing a piece of broccoli and taking a bite.

“None whatsoever.” John said with a grin. Lafayette rolled his eyes again, turning back to the show on the screen,

The three ate their dinner, occasionally sassily remarking about things said on the show. By the time the cookie timer went off, all the plates were cleaned, sitting stacked on the table. 

“Be right back.” Lafayette said, grabbing the stack of plates and disappearing into the kitchen. He returned a moment later, a plate of warm cookies in hand.

“Have I mentioned how much I love you yet today?” Alex asked, Lafayette placing the plate on the table.

“Why, because I made you cookies and ate your broccoli?” Lafayette asked, John and Alex eye’s widening. They thought he hadn’t noticed. “I wonder, do naughty boys who don’t eat their vegetables get dessert?”

“I’ll do dishes?” Alex volunteered, Lafayette chuckling.

“Fine, but in the future, how about you eat them like a normal adult and not slide them onto someone else’s plate.” Lafayette suggested, Alex and John bothe grabbing cookies from the plate, still warm from the oven.

“To be fair, I at least made a vegetable.” John pointed out. “I was happy to just eat mac and cheese and be done with it.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Alex joked, “for all we know, next time he’ll have us put vegetables in it.”

“And you’ll still pick around them.” Lafayette deadpanned, grabbing one of his cookies. All three chuckled, knowing how true that was. With dinner over with, the three curled together on the couch, watching their show. Not a bad end to a not so good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday ilovefoodandgirls/That_Would_Be_Enough! Simple fluff fic because you deserve it!


End file.
